


Pride

by Tortellini



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anniversary, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Drinking, Epic Friendship, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Excessive Drinking, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hangover, Heavy Drinking, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, M/M, Male Friendship, Morning After, Mornings, Phichit Chulanont Is a Good Friend, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Victor Nikiforov is Extra, Wordcount: 100-500, morning conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 02:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13694871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Happy Valentine's Day - 2018Yuuri is proud of his fiancé. Phichit thinks they're both idiots--but super cute too, of course.Oneshot/drabble





	Pride

It was the morning after. Not of sex, but of a long night of fun and drinking. Yuuri was up and sitting at the kitchen table with his best friend in the whole entire world, Phichit. Yuuri's beloved fiancé Viktor was still fast asleep in bed. They let him sleep. He'd have to deal with his hangover soon enough. 

Yuuri sipped his coffee. "...you know, I'm really proud of Viktor," he mused. "Last night he got so drunk he didn't recognize me."

Phichit cocked an eyebrow. "Okay, but why would that make you proud?" Wouldn't that make someone the opposite of proud? Maybe a normal person, but not his friends. 

"Because when I tried to take his shirt off to change it he stopped me and said, 'No, stop! I have a fiancé'."

Phichit snorted into his coffee, shaking his head.

"You two really are made for each other."


End file.
